moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaloren Frosthand
Kaloren Frosthand is a human magus who served the Kingdom of Stormwind in a number of postings, most notably in the Stormwind Guard and Stormwind Army. Kaloren is thought to have perished in the Bombing of Theramore before the outbreak of the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria. Currently has has been seen among the streets of Stormwind. Early Life Kaloren was raised by two Mage parents, Kaelain and Minerine Frosthand. It is said that Mage couples create the most brilliant of Mages, and some may say Kaloren fits that bill. He grew up in Lakeshire with his two parents, living a relatively peaceful life. When he was six years old, his mother and himself were captured by Orcs and held captive after a particularly bloody campaign which attempted to drive the Orcs away from Lakeshire. They were there for six months with a handful of other prisoners, most including his mother were beaten and tortured before his eyes. The Orcs then executed each prisoner apart from the children, who were then set free to tell the news to the rest of the town. Upon reaching home, Kal learned that his father had left without a word to anyone. Kaloren, devastated, fell into a deep depression thinking he had become an orphan. A Grand Magus visiting from the Academy of Arcane Sciences decided to take the young mage child as an apprentice, where Kaloren was taught at the Academy, and by the Grand Magus, Gerran Cullis. As he reached sixteen, he began his extensive training to become a full Mage. For three years he stayed in Stormwind, studying extensively with his master, until the Dark Portal was reopened. From there, he spent five years in Shattrath, listening to Khadgar give lectures and travel the new Outland. Then, for the last two years of his training, he stayed in Dalaran, and helped out in the fight against the Scourge. The Stormwind Guard Kaloren, soon after finishing his training and becoming a full Mage, sought enlistment into the Stormwind Guard's regiment. There he was accepted, and was a full Guardsmen for a few months, earning the rank of Corporal. While there, he made many friends, using his magic to aide the guard against the constant crimes that littered the city. Kaloren was then demoted to Private for being injured too frequently, which led him to resign from the Guard. The Stormwind Army (The First Regiment) After Kaloren had departed from the Guard, he spent a while pursuing various different studies. Eventually, he visited the Westbrook Garrison, and became enlisted into the Stormwind Army's First Regiment. There he spent many months as a Magi unit within the ranks of the Army. He fought the Horde in many battles, played a part in the destruction of Camp Taurajo, and rose to the rank of Knight-Lieutenant. Kaloren resigned from the army due to irreconcilable differences stemming from his separation with his first wife - also an enlisted of the army. The Theramore Guard and its Destruction After leaving the Stormwind Army, Kaloren followed his master, Gerran, who had been living in his home of Theramore. There, Kaloren assisted the guard, implementing routines and structure he had learned from his time in the Stormwind military. After a few months, Kaloren retired from guard service and continued his Arcane studies in Theramore with other magi. Kaloren was still living in Theramore during the Horde's invasion and subsequent destruction of the city. With his hatred for the Horde reignited, Kaloren followed many of the surviving magi and took the fight back to the Horde. He sailed with King Varian Wrynn's fleet to intercept the Horde blockade, before moving back to Dalaran, where he felt he needed time to collect his thoughts and free himself from his constant anger. Dalaran, the Kirin Tor, and Today After the destruction of Theramore, Kaloren spent a good deal of time under the radar continuing his studies in relative peace. When the Burning Legion's presence and invasion occurred, Kaloren decided to stay with Dalaran and work with the Kirin Tor to bring peace back to Azeroth in the best way he knew how. Feeling empty after Azeroth was able to push back Sargeras' grip, Kaloren moved back to his nomadic ways; yet the Horde had other plans. Kal was sailing towards Darkshore when he heard the news of Horde grouping en masse near Teldrassil. He managed to make his way over to Teldrassil, but wasn't able to make it in time; the Horde had came and went. He did his best to assist in the aftermath, seeing first hand the pain and suffering the Horde had caused. After the burning of Teldrassil, Kaloren had a revelation. His old, bittersweet enemy had no intentions of peace. They needed to be eradicated. He moved back to his home kingdom of Stormwind, eager to take a more direct approach against his mortal enemy. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:The First Regiment Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwindian